


Tranquilizer Darts and First Dates

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is surprisingly clumsy, First Date, Fluff, Reader Insert, and not so surprisingly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request from @definitelydivergent ,for :“109. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” I request the love interest says this to Cisco.” This is what I came up with, hope you all like it!





	

“Cisco…Ciscoooo….” You called to him softly, stroking his forehead as you sat on the floor, legs positioned on either side of his body to support him, as he lay unconscious in your lap.

 

 

He made a small noise of confusion as he began to stir, his eyes blinking open to squint against the bright lights of his workshop. “W…whahappnd?” he mumbled, shifting and then pausing as he felt the warmth of another body under his back. He tilted his head back, pressing the crown of his head against your stomach as he gave you a curious look. “Y/N…” he said hesitantly, “were…were we cuddling?” He looked around, realizing you were both on the floor in the middle of his workshop. “Wait…why were we cuddling in the middle of the floor?” he made a small whimpering sound as his brain provided him with no answers, “what the frack happened?”

 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle softly at how adorably confused he looked, “It’s ok Cisco, just take a moment to get your bearings back,” you instructed him, “can you see straight? No room spinning, or nausea?”

 

 

“No,” Cisco answered as he sat up, “just confusion,” he shifted around so he was facing you, “why were we laying on the floor just now?”

 

 

“Dunno,” you replied honestly, giving his a shrug, “I came down here to see if you wanted to go on a Jitters run with me, and right when you turned to answer me, you mumble ‘shit’ under your breath, and fainted.”

 

 

That earned another frown as he stood up, “I fainted? Seriously?” he asked, going to his desk to see if anything on it would bring back any memories.

 

 

You nodded, standing yourself, peering over his shoulder to see what he’d been working on. “You fainted straight into my arms,” you elaborated before snickering, “you know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes…”

 

 

Cisco hadn’t been listening, his eyes landing on a tiny dart held up on a work stand. “Well damn,” he muttered, bending down to peer at the tiny sharpened dart tip, “I guess that answers the potency question,” he looked down at his hand, a tiny red line etched into the side of his hand, “definitely gonna need to dilute this stuff before I give it to Oliver, or he’s gonna end up killing anyone he shoots with it.” He chuckled to himself before turning to you, “sorry what were you saying, I was retracing my steps…”

 

 

You frowned at him, “I said, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” you repeated, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

 

That made him blush a pretty shade of pink, “I don’t…well I mean… I do…I just…wait what?”

 

 

That had you laughing again, “You fainted right into my arms like a some forties movie heroin,” you explained once again, “thats how I ended up underneath you on the floor, I couldn’t carry you to the med lab, so I just sort of held you until you woke up.”

 

 

Cisco grinned at you, “Aww…so we were cuddling,” he said in a simpering voice, “you were cuddling me, watching over me, my hero,” he moved towards you and gave you a tight hug.

 

 

You hugged him back, shaking your head against his chest as you muttered, “You’re such a dork.”

 

 

“You love me,” he replied before letting you go. Then his expression turned thoughtful, “You know, it’s actually a good thing you stuck around after I passed out, cuz apparently I could’ve died and been lying here for who knows how long before someone found me.”

 

 

Your eyes went wide at his words. “Cisco!” You cried in dismay, but he put his hands on your shoulders and smiled.

 

 

“It’s alright, I’m alive,” he assured you, “and I’ve learned my lesson, definitely not going near that dart again without some serious prick protection.” He frowned when he realized what he’d said, and how it could be taken for something entirely unrelated to what he meant, “Wait…I meant-”

 

 

You burst out laughing, tears leaving your eyes as you fought to breathe. When you’d calmed down you shook your head at him once more, “You are adorable Cisco, have I ever told you that?”

 

 

He shrugged, a shy smile coming to his face as he answered, “Well no…not recently.”

 

 

You touched his cheek fondly, “Well, you are, just remember that.” You both stood in silence for a few moments after that, both of you unsure of what to say or do after such an awkward yet endearing ordeal. A moment or so more, and you remembered why you’d originally come to his workshop. “So uh…Jitters?” you asked, before elaborating, “I could use some coffee, and you probably could too after fainting like that.”

 

 

Cisco nodded, “Yeah, I could always use coffee,” he replied, grateful that you’d broken the silence. He grabbed his phone off his desk, careful to avoid the dart as much as possible. You both made it halfway to the door, before Cisco stopped suddenly. “Y/N?” he said your name in a questioning tone, which gave you a small flutter of concern, thinking he might be experiencing some side effects from whatever had been on that dart.

 

 

“Yeah?” You prompted, stepping towards him slightly, in case he fainted again.

 

 

Cisco’s brow furrowed, his head cocking to one side as he asked, “Can we make this Jitters run a date instead?”

 

 

Your eyes went wide for a second, your entire body tingling as his words gave you goosebumps. “A date?” you repeated curiously, “W-why?”

 

 

“Well,” Cisco explained, “we’ve kinda been dancing around this whole flirting, but not flirting thing for a while now…I mean at least I think we have, feel free to tell me to shut up,” he offered, but you didn’t want to. He smiled softly as he continued, “I dunno, I just feel like, it’s about time? And besides, with the crazy schedule this team has, theres no telling when I would be able to take you out on a fancy date so…now is as good a time as any.”

 

 

The smile that spread across your face, was so wide, it almost hurt. Slowly you nodded your head, “Yeah,” you agreed quietly, “I’d like that.”

 

 

Cisco grinned back at you, “Yeah?” he asked just as quietly, then, “alright,” he took the last few steps towards you, linking his arm with yours, “lets go out on our first date Y/N.” You nodded again, more vigorously this time, and left the workshop with him, arm in arm.

 

 

Moments later, Barry sped into the workshop, looking around frantically, “Hey Cisco, have you seen my-?” He stopped short, realizing Cisco wasn’t there. He pouted for a second, before beginning to rummage through Cisco’s things for whatever he was looking for. He seemed rather dejected when he was done, clearly having failed in his search, He sighed, leaning against the desk to sulk, when his hand felt as though it had been pricked by a needle. “Ow, Cisco why are you leaving sharp stuff ou-” his sentence never finished, the sedative taking rapid effect on him, his entire body sliding to the floor with a solid thump. He was fine of course, his speedster metabolism would burn through whatever the drug was in a few minutes, or possibly hours, but that didn’t stop Iris and Caitlin from squealing in dismay when they entered the workshop to find Barry, sprawled on the floor like a lanky spider, a spot of drool leaking from the side of his mouth onto the floor. Cisco would DEFINITELY have to dilute this stuff.


End file.
